La mémoire et les sentiments
by Batou91
Summary: Quand Rose reprend conscience, elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle tombe alors amoureuse... de son cousin, Albus. Il va falloir la remettre sur pied ! D'autant que, dans l'ombre, de sombres événements se préparent...
1. Chap 1 : Réveil

Hello bon personne n'a remarqué que je n'avais pas posté la semaine dernière ! Naaaan chut

Aujourd'hui, premier chap de cette fic ! (Avec mon Sco :3 ) Pour le moment rien de passionnant, mais ça changera très bientôt ! Donc voilà le chap.

* * *

La jeune fille dormait profondément. Elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste chambre avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur des plaines où galopaient des chevaux. À côté du lit de la jeune rousse se trouvait un très beau garçon, endormi sur une chaise. Il était mince et ses cheveux étaient blonds et très pâles, pratiquement blancs. Il était lui aussi légèrement pâle. On toqua à la porte et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il lança d'une voix vive : « Entrez ! »

La personne qui entra était un garçon, très beau lui aussi. Mais lui, ce n'était pas pareil. La jeune rouquine ne connaissait pas ce garçon, mais elle sentit qu'ils étaient faits pour se connaître. Son rythme cardiaque était à présent élevé. À y bien réfléchir, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus l'endroit ni, ce qui ne l'affola pas car le garçon occupait ses pensées, ses nom, âge et autres informations utiles. Le brun qui venait d'entrer la regarda et sourit. Il se tourna vers l'autre et lui dit : « Tu sais que nous ne sommes plus seuls ? » Le blond se tourna vers elle et s'assit sur le lit (il s'était levé). Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et il dit « Tu m'as manqué ! » Elle recula, gênée. Qui était ce garçon qui l'embrassait, tranquillement ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, elle en était sûre. « Rose !, fit le brun. On était morts d'inquiétude, tu sais ça ? Scorpius est resté là tout le temps où tu as été évanouie, et moi je suis passé super souvent. Mamie Molly… Oh, je t'en parle pas. Tu vois ce chocolat chaud – pardon, tiède – et cette soupe ? Elle les a apportés il y a quelques minutes à peine. »

Rose réalisa qu'elle mourait de faim et entama la soupe. Le blond, certainement le Scorpius dont le brun avait parlé, n'avait pas bougé du lit. « Ça va ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Tu ne dis rien… Tu dois aller mieux… Tu veux un quatorzième coussin ? » Rose posa sur la table le bol de soupe et fit non de la tête en prenant le chocolat. « Albus ?, fit Scorpius. Euh, être aphone, c'était pas prévu ! » Rose reposa vivement le bol de chocolat. Albus ! Il se nommait donc Albus ! Elle se tourna vers le blond. « Je ne suis pas aphone, vous savez, dit-elle, mais je suis étonnée par tout ce que je vois. S'il vous plaît euh… Copus, vous pourriez me réexpliquer depuis le début ? Lui, c'est Albus et moi… Rose ? » Elle se rendit compte que les deux garçons la dévisageaient. « Rose… C'est moi, Scorpius ! Tu m'as oublié ? » « Scorpius., dit Albus, pâle. Il n'y a pas que toi qu'elle a oublié. »

* * *

Nan mais question connerie on peut pas faire mieux là ! Le coup de foudre hollywoodien (sortez les violons) et là "Ah bah nan c'est ton cousin déso" (trololo)

Qui va se dévouer pour lui expliquer que Albus Potter est son cousin... pas moi

Bref ! C'était le premier chap et j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai déjà les 4 premiers chaps de finis et je vais me mettre au 5 ! Pour le moment mon préféré c'est le 3, il est très court mais très intense, enfin y a bôôôôôcoup de suspense !

Bref bref bref. Je crois que c'est tout !

Des énormes zombies et à vendredi !


	2. Chap 2 : Peu d'espoir

Hello ! Chap 2 et... une grande, très grande annonce à faire ! Notre compte "Batou et Emie" vient d'ouvrir, et notre fic va bientôt commencer à se poster ! C'est-y pas géant ?

Bref, revenons à cette fic avec un titre bien hollywoodien à la Batou... Aujourd'hui pas de grand événement mais dès le chap 3 les choses vont se précipiter ! Bref, le chap !

* * *

« – Récapitulons. Je m'appelle Rose, je suis ta, euh… cousine ?

– Oui. Et ?

– Et quoi ?

– Et lui ?

– Euh… Scorpius ?

– Oui ! Bravo. »

Albus tentait tant bien que mal de rétablir les souvenirs de Rose. Scorpius était parti prendre l'air quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait dit « Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes », mais personne ne s'inquiétait car il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que sa chère rousse l'avait purement et simplement oublié, comme tout le reste. Tout le manoir Malefoy était inquiet. 'Tout le manoir' c'est-à-dire Scorpius, Drago, Astoria, Albus, Molly, Ginny et Hermione.

Le plus amusant (enfin, ce n'était pas très amusant), c'était la manière dont Rose avait perdu la mémoire. Elle n'avait pas pris un sort. Elle s'était simplement cognée contre une colonne de marbre, blanche et froide. Elle était tombée, inconsciente, et avait tout oublié. Même un sort de magie noire ne pourrait pas lui rendre ses souvenirs. Et, cerise sur le gâteau magique, elle était complètement, totalement, entièrement, éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'était autre que son cousin. Super.

Allongée sur son lit, tout en discutant avec son (soupir) cousin, la rousse se réprimandait, et sévèrement, dans sa tête. « Alors là tu fais fort, Rose ! Aussi idiote, c'est pas possible, hein ! Il fallait, il FALLAIT que tu tombes amoureuse de CE gars ! Le fils de ta tante ! TON COUSIN, SÉRIEUX ! »

Albus, lui, semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de sa santé. Il espérait encore un rétablissement à tout moment, mais tout le monde s'accordait à le dire : elle ne retrouverait probablement pas la mémoire. Il y avait peut-être une chance, si un gros choc émotionnel (voire un traumatisme) survenait. Mais personne (et surtout pas Rose elle-même) n'avait envie que ça arrive. Tout le monde était déjà suffisamment inquiet pour Rose, et pour Scorpius qui ne semblait pas très heureux, pour en plus se retrouver avec un gros choc sur les bras. Parce qu'un gros choc, ça pouvait être une mort, par exemple, ou ce genre d'événement déprimant que personne n'avait envie de subir.

En attendant, Rose était quand même bien embêtée pour Albus.

* * *

Rah là là c'est compliqué l'amour mais là ça part en steak quand même ! Tomber amoureuse de son cousin y a pas mieux... Bref, peut-être qu'un jour elle va lui dire... ou pas héhé

Mais moi ça compte pas je sais la suite !

"Un traumatisme"... Comment ne pas vous spoiler ?

Bon, je m'arrête là sinon je vais finir par vous raconter la suite :P

Des gros zombies et à vendredi ! (D'ailleurs personne n'a remarqué qu'on était samedi naaaaan)


	3. Chap 3 : Événements

Hello, aujourd'hui le chap 3 ! Chap qui a beau être très très très court, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire !

Comme vous le savez, ma nouille chinoise Emie et moi-même venons d'ouvrir un compte « Batou et Emie », sur lequel nous allons bientôt (je pense) poster notre fic ! Le truc, c'est que Emie veut commencer à poster dès maintenant (y a plus de 50 chaps donc on postera 2 fois par semaine) et moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre ! Paske là y a les vacances, et ça va être compliqué de poster pendant ! Donc je pensais autant attendre la rentrée. Donnez-moi votre avis pliz

Bref ! Voilà le chap 3 !

* * *

Rose se réveilla dans son lit. Albus dormait sur la chaise à côté d'elle, cette chaise qui avait été occupée par Scorpius quand elle s'était éveillée, la veille. Elle se cogna le coude à sa table de chevet et étouffa un juron à voix presque haute. Albus se redressa. « Ah merde, je me suis encore endormi… » Rose se souvint de son nom et de celui de Scorpius. C'était plutôt rassurant de s'en rappeler et plutôt déprimant de savoir qu'Albus était de sa famille proche. En parlant de Scorpius… Il n'était même pas rentré quand elle s'était endormie. Il devait être encore dehors. C'est vrai qu'il avait été choqué, mais elle espérait pour lui qu'il ne s'était pas endormi quelque part dans les champs… De toute manière, le manoir était grand. Elle avait très bien pu ne pas l'entendre.

Mais quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit quelques minutes après. En descendant l'escalier avec Albus pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, Rose glissa sur une marche de marbre et tomba. Sa tête cogna violemment une colonne. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle entendit vaguement Albus crier son nom, mais elle perdit bientôt connaissance.

Scorpius se réveilla dans une pièce sombre. Il tourna vaguement la tête vers la droite et tomba littéralement nez à nez avec un squelette enchaîné aux poignets. Il hurla. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il était bâillonné. Donc il hurla. Puis il essaya de se calmer. Et il hurla encore un petit coup. Il voulut partir en courant et se rendit compte qu'il était solidement ligoté sur une chaise, les mains derrière le dossier. Il ne pouvait même pas lever une main.

Il hurla encore une fois.

* * *

Aaaaaahhhhh mon Scooooooo

*snif*

Suite au prochaine épisode ! (Que nous retrouverons après la pub)

La semaine prochaine, on retrouve….les vacances !

Euh, pardon, je refais : la semaine prochaine, on retrouve…. LES VACANNNNNNNCCCCCESSSSSSS AHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIII ENNNFINNNNNNN :3333333

(c'est beaucoup mieux là)

Bref, donc la semaine prochaine, on retrouve Al et Rosie pour la suite de leurs aventures, et de l'autre côté donc la semaine après (enfin la FOIS après, vu que je sais pas quand je posterai), donc la fois après on retrouve mon Sco (:3 ) et quelqu'un de fort peu recommandable !

Donc, des groooos zombies et à (peut-être) vendredi !


	4. Chap 4 : Inquiétudes

Hello ! Bon ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté, merci de ne pas me taper. Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que je file écrire le chap 12 ! (Batou s'avance dans ses devoirs)

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

Rose avait chaud. Très très chaud. Et il y avait un poids sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre. Mais elle avait chaud… Vraiment. Surtout à la tête. Au niveau du poids. Elle y porta la main. Elle sentit quelque chose de doux, qui remua, s'étira et se roula de nouveau en boule en ronronnant.

Pattenrond choisit finalement de se placer sur les jambes de la rousse. Elle se redressa, étonnée de se trouver encore dans son lit. Scorpius n'était pas là ? Ils étaient censés sortir ensemble. Mais… non… Albus…

…

Elle se… souvenait ? De tout ? Mais pourquoi Scorpius n'était-il pas sur la chaise vide ? Albus était endormi à la fenêtre, mais le blond ? Il devait être dans le manoir. Ou bien dans les jardins. Ou même dans les champs, s'il était reparti se promener…

Rose se leva, faisant s'étirer mollement le chat roux qui se rendormit aussitôt. Elle descendit l'escalier, en faisant très attention cette fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de tout oublier de nouveau. Puis brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Mais… elle se souvenait vraiment ! Et… c'était bien Scorpius qu'elle aimait. Elle en était sûre. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent, tous ces sourires, ces baisers, ces regards échangés entre le blond et la rousse… Elle sourit. Oui, il n'y avait plus de doute. Elle recommença à descendre, toute contente à l'idée de la tête de Scorpius quand elle lui dirait qu'elle était guérie.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle pensa que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Drago était tout blanc (enfin, plus qu'avant), Harry préparait des tasses de café (il en était à sa quatorzième) et Astoria semblait morte d'inquiétude. Rose les regarda en souriant. « Plus besoin de vous inquiéter ! Je me rappelle de tout ! » Les effusions de joie attendues n'arrivèrent pas. Harry la serra dans ses bras mais Drago et Astoria n'eurent qu'un faible sourire. La femme prit la parole. « Rose, ce n'est pas _que_ pour toi que nous nous inquiétons. Scorpius n'est pas rentré, hier, après sa promenade. »

Albus arriva. « Hey, je vois que notre Rose nationale est de nouveau sur pattes ! » Sa cousine se tourna vers lui. « Albus… Scorpius a disparu ? » Le sourire du brun s'évanouit. « Comment tu sais ? » Astoria prit de nouveau la parole. « Je lui ai dit. »

Albus réalisa que tous ces événements étaient vraiment récents. La veille, le matin, Rose s'était éveillée après son choc. Scorpius était parti prendre l'air peu après et y avait passé l'après-midi. Le lendemain, tôt le matin, la rousse s'était de nouveau cognée (boulette) et s'était réveillée une ou deux heures après. C'était ce moment qui était en train de se dérouler. Et le blond n'était pas revenu.

La femme de Drago se tourna vers Rose. « N'importe quoi a pu lui arriver, il a pu se heurter à un animal ou même à un sorcier, tu sais comme les Malefoy sont haïs grâce à Lucius… Nous sommes morts d'inquiétude… » Elle aussi était pâle comme la mort. Rose regarda Albus. « Bon, au moins, une bonne nouvelle pour moi : j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Pour tout. » Il la serra dans ses bras (tel père, tel fils…) et lui sourit. « Et, continua la rousse, je suis maintenant sûre que c'est lui que j'aime. » Son cousin haussa un sourcil. « Tu en avais douté ? » Elle rit. « Je t'expliquerai ! »

* * *

Me revoilà ! C'est un peu maladroit le "Albus réalisa..." mais je savais pas comment faire pour récapituler la chronologie :P

Brefi brefou (expression officiellement adoptée) je vais aller écrire, donc, mon chap 12 et dans le 10-11... Ouloulou ya des trucs pas cools. Mais vous verrez ça.

Bon bin du coup à peut-être vendredi ! (J'ai super pas le temps le vendredi mais au pire je posterai le week-end comme d'hab). Des grooos zombies !


	5. Chap 5 : Doloris

Bon, d'abord hello, ensuite désolée pour le retard ! Aujourd'hui chap plus que déprimant mais néanmoins important pour l'histoire ! Bref voilà :3

* * *

Quand Scorpius s'était réveillé, sur la chaise, il avait attendu quelques heures en appelant à l'aide. Mais personne n'était venu. Puis, au bout d'encore plusieurs heures, une femme était venue. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu-argenté et elle avait arboré un sourire qui avait fait blanchir encore Scorpius. Puis elle l'avait menacé, longtemps, de le tuer s'il ne lui révélait pas l'emplacement du Survivant, le vrai, l'unique, le seul : Harry Potter. Le blond avait refusé net. Mais elle n'avait pas pu mettre sa menace à exécution, car elle n'avait que lui sous la main pour connaître la position de Harry. Alors, elle avait trouvé une autre solution pour faire dire au Malefoy où était le brun elle avait pris son poignard et l'avait agité sous son nez en le menaçant de l'utiliser contre lui. Mais Scorpius avait refusé de nouveau. Alors Delphi avait mis sa menace à exécution, et elle l'avait torturé, longtemps, très longtemps. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elle jouait avec son poignard et ses _Doloris_. Le blond ne sentait plus rien, il n'avait plus l'impression de vivre ces scènes qui se répétaient chaque jour. Il avait seulement l'impression de les voir, comme dans un rêve. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, toute notion de la douleur, toute notion tout court. Il ne pensait plus, il ne subissait même plus. Et il ne dirait rien. De toute manière, il ne se rappelait même plus de la question. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Au terme du premier jour, il avait voulu mourir. La douleur était partout, dans tous ses membres et il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose, c'était que Delphini le tue, par accident ou non, avec son poignard, qu'elle ait un geste malencontreux et que la lame atteigne la poitrine du jeune homme.

Mais, à présent, il n'était presque plus conscient. Et c'est ainsi que, quand elle revint un jour, au bout d'une semaine, avec un Albus à moitié assommé mais bien conscient, Scorpius ne leva pas les yeux, presque évanoui, ou plutôt presque mort. Delphi tenta de ligoter Albus près de son ami, mais le brun se démenait trop pour qu'elle y parvienne. Lassée, elle finit par lui asséner un coup qui acheva de l'assommer. Puis elle partit.

Albus finit par rouvrir les yeux ; la première chose qu'il vit fut le blond. Et il referma les yeux pour ne pas en voir davantage.

* * *

Mon Scoooo pourquoi tant de haine ? (bon c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais chut)

Allez, encore un chap déprimant et ça va s'arranger... ou pas (no spoil)

Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour **_LES VACANCES_** , eh oui.  
Des gros zombies ! :3


	6. Chap 6 : Albus

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, Al ! Je l'adoore (mais bon Sco c'est le best on est bien d'accord.)

Bref voilà le chap 6 !

* * *

 _Rose, ma chérie,_

 _Je suis désolé que les choses se passent comme ça. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu auras cette lettre, même si ce qu'elle contient risque de ne pas te plaire. Scorpius va mal, très mal. Et moi-même, je ne suis pas en pleine forme. Delphini, elle, va très bien j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que c'est de sa faute si Sco a disparu._ _Elle s'est enfuie d'Azkaban – ne me demande pas comment – et prévoit une petite vengeance. D'ailleurs, je la sens bien passer, sa vengeance. Elle a la baguette facile, la Delphi ! (Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été amoureux d'elle…)_

 _Pour ton amoureux, sans vouloir être pessimiste, je crains que la fin ne soit proche. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'ampleur de ses blessures, mais d'après ce que je vois, si personne ne lui vient en aide, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. J'en suis bien évidemment incapable moi-même, et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Tu sais combien je suis attaché à notre Scorpius. Mais notre Delphi nationale a gardé cette désagréable habitude de briser les baguettes, et la mienne n'est pas réjouissante à voir._

 _Dans tous les cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis bien sûr obligé de t'avouer que ces gouttes sont du sang, vu leur couleur, je ne peux pas prétendre autre chose. Mais sois tranquille sur mon compte, je m'en sors pour l'instant. Simplement, je suis fou d'inquiétude, pour Sco… et moi, à force. Je vais bien pour le moment, mais à ce rythme, je ne risque pas de tenir longtemps non plus. Je commence à me demander si je repartirai un jour. Sachant que, pour terminer sur une note joyeuse et optimiste, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où on est…_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Je ne sais pas ce que Delphi mijote, alors je ne peux te dire que ceci : prends garde. Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un, même si pour le moment, la personne qui a le plus de chances de nous quitter est mon meilleur ami._

 _Je t'embrasse… (C'est un peu étrange de finir cette horrible lettre là-dessus, mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre.) Fais attention à toi._

 _Albus_

* * *

Ohhh mon pauvre Al :(

Moi je sais la suiiiite ! Hahahaha

Aujourd'hui : C'EST LES VACANCES HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Batou est contente oui) Et du coup je sais pas si je vais poster, mais sachant que je pars j'aurai pas trop le temps je pense... Mais bon on verra.

Sur ce, des gros zombiiies !


	7. Chap 7 : Où

Hello ! Un peu de retard, ça fait jamais de mal ! :D

Aujourd'hui dialogue ! Et pessimisme accessoirement.

* * *

– On les retrouvera jamais…

– Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Rose., fit Astoria en souriant doucement.

– Mais on a absolument AUCUNE IDÉE de l'endroit où ils sont ! Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même pas au Royaume-Uni ! Et d'après Albus, peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus qu'un !

– Moi aussi, je veux aller les chercher. Je te promets qu'on les retrouvera. Et je te promets aussi que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que mon fils reste en vie.

– Ils me manquent, soupira la rousse. Je voudrais qu'ils soient encore là… Je… Je voudrais être toujours amnésique.

– Rose !

– Si… Si Scorpius meurt… Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Ce… C'est ma faute s'il est sorti, elle l'a enlevé à cause de moi !

– Rose. (Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.) Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute si tu t'es cognée. Scorpius était fou d'inquiétude, il est sorti pour réfléchir. C'était son idée.

– Astoria… Je… (Elle sanglota.) Je ne veux pas… Je… Je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas… J'ai peur pour eux…

– Calme-toi. (Elle serra Rose dans ses bras, comme une mère, ou plutôt une sœur.) Je t'en prie. Je te jure que l'on va faire tout ce que l'on peut. Et je t'assure aussi qu'Albus est sorti de son propre chef pour trouver Sco. Tu n'es pour rien dans leur disparition. Et cela prouve que mon fils t'aime., conclut-elle en souriant.

* * *

Oilà, le pessimime et la déprime. Oui oui je sais.

Nan mai moi ça va sinon, hein.

Bref. Bref bref.

(Ça se voit que j'ai aucune inspi ? ? ?)

Bon bin de gros zombies et à vendredi !


	8. Chap 8 : Ils sont là

Hello ! Certes, je n'ai pas posté depuis 3 siècles, mais je m'applique à poster sur notre fic commune alors un peu de respect les jeunes Padawan !

Bref, voilà un chap minuscule mais il va y avoir de l'action ces prochaines semaines ! :3

* * *

Ils y avaient mis du temps. Ils y avaient mis du cœur. Mais ils avaient réussi. « Ils sont là », avait murmuré Harry dans un souffle en pointant un doigt sur la carte, copyright de la boutique Weasley. Il avaient dû en venir aux farces et attrapes pour trouver les adolescents. On aurait dit une carte du Maraudeur, mais qui couvrait toute la région. Hermione avait remarqué que cela fonctionnait comme un ordinateur. (Remarque qui lui avait valu des regards interrogateurs.) À force de regarder cette carte, de s'y user les yeux jour après jour, ils avaient gardé espoir. Et c'était Harry qui les avait trouvés. Oh, ils étaient discrets ; deux petits points, presque invisibles, serrés l'un contre l'autre, proches d'un autre. « **D** ELPHINI **J** EDUSOR ». Il avait vu ce D en gras, et, n'osant y croire, avait lu la suite du nom. Et puis, juste en dessous… « **S** CORPIUS **M** ALEFOY » et « **A** LBUS **P** OTTER ». Ces deux noms lui avaient arraché trois mots. « Ils sont là., avait-il soufflé. Ils sont là. »

* * *

Bébé chap trop meugnaaan :3

Y a pas d'action aujourd'hui CERTES. Mais attendez un tit peu, y va y avoir des trucs excitants :P

Sur ce, je m'en vais. Loin.

Des gros zombies et à mardi !


End file.
